Phione
|} Phione (Japanese: フィオネ Phione) is a . While it is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon, it can only be obtained by breeding or another Phione with . It is a member of the sea guardians with Manaphy. Phione's status as a Mythical Pokémon is often disputed, with contradiction occurring even between official sources. Biology Phione is a blue Pokémon with a round head and a tiny body. Phione's head is crowned by a flotation sac with a long, ribbon-like antenna. Its mouth is small, and its eyes are large with blue sclera and gray irises. Above its eyes are two blue, circular markings connected to the eyes by a thin black line. Its long, flipper-like arms have rounded tips. Phione has a red, oval gem on its chest and a single rudimentary foot spike. Phione inflates the sac on its head to drift in the water and search for food. When the water grows warm, it will drift in packs with other members of its species. No matter how far it has drifted, it will always return to the place where it was born. In the anime Major appearances Multiple Phione made their debut appearance in the anime in Hold the Phione! where one was attracted to Dawn's Buneary. Pokédex entries .}} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga ]] ]] Phione made its debut in Alternate Dimension Showdown XI, where it was revealed to have hatched from an Egg created by . Afterwards it was trained by Diamond and Pearl, where it used , a move Phione is unable to perform in-game. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} }} |} |} |} |} }} }} |} |} |} |} In side games }} }} |area=Store 250 Pokémon (Hayley's trades)}} |area=Ticket for releasing and }} |area=Canal Ruins}} |} |} |area=Beach: Rugged Flats }} |area=Aquatic Hill: The Colorful Park}} |} |} |area=Distortion Island: Stage 6}} |area=[[Special Stages#Third release|Event: Pokémon Safari Appears!]]}} |area=Distortion Land: Vast Ocean (All Areas)}} |} |} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring Side game data |- |- |- |} Evolution Sprites Trivia * Phione is the only Pokémon that is obtainable by breeding a Mythical Pokémon. * Breeding either or Phione can produce a Phione Egg, but Phione is unable to evolve into Manaphy nor produce Eggs that can hatch into Manaphy. ** Consequently, Phione and Manaphy are the only that can be bred. * Phione, , , and are the only Pokémon that can be obtained by breeding a Pokémon they cannot evolve into. * Phione has exactly the same base stats as . * Phione is not found in any regional Pokédex. * If it were counted as a Mythical Pokémon, Phione would have the lowest base stat total out of all Legendary or Mythical Pokémon. Mythical status Phione's status as a Mythical Pokémon is disputed, with several pieces of evidence and even official statements often contradicting each other. Evidence for * Phione is listed under the Mythical Pokémon section in the Pokémon 2011 Style Guide. * Phione is listed as a Mythical Pokémon in the Pokémon Deluxe Essential Handbook. * Phione was a usable Pokémon in the ''Circle of Legends'' tournament, in which only Legendary and Mythical Pokémon were allowed. * Phione is banned from the 2016 Video Game Championships due to being a Mythical Pokémon. * Phione is listed as a Mythical Pokémon in a September 2016 Nintendo feature story on Mythical Pokémon. * Phione is not found in any regional Pokédex, a trait that is otherwise exclusive to Generation IV Legendary and Mythical Pokémon. ** Phione is also not needed to obtain the diploma, a trait otherwise exclusive to Mythical Pokémon. * Phione is banned from the , the Battle Subway, the Pokémon World Tournament, and the Battle Maison, a rule which typically applies only to Mythical Pokémon and major Legendary Pokémon; the only non-Mythical Pokémon to have been event-only at one point, and , were allowed in the Battle Subway, indicating Phione's battle facility ban may be due to it being Mythical. ** Phione is also banned from most online competitions and online battles. * In the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series: ** In Explorers of Time, Darkness and Sky, Phione has a 100% recruit rate, is never battled, and the player is not allowed to recruit more than one to their team, all of which are traits otherwise only exhibited by Legendary and Mythical Pokémon. ** In , is able to summon Phione as an ally. Only Legendary and Mythical Pokémon are able to be summoned in this way. * In Pokémon Rumble Blast, Phione can only be unlocked once a certain number of customers have shopped at the Toy Shop, a trait otherwise exclusive to Legendary and Mythical Pokémon. * Phione was featured in Pokémon.com's 2012 Pokémon Power Bracket, a single-elimination tournament where all other Pokémon in the bracket were Legendary and Mythical Pokémon. Evidence against * Phione can breed to produce another Phione; this is impossible with any other Legendary and Mythical Pokémon. However, Manaphy can also breed to produce Phione, and Manaphy is a confirmed Mythical Pokémon. * Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver: Prima's Official Strategy Guide states that Phione is not Legendary (a term used at the time to describe both Legendary and Mythical Pokémon) due to it being able to be obtained by hatching Eggs. * In Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs, all Mythical Pokémon are referred to as "rare," but Phione is not. It is also found normally in the wild. Other * Pokémon.com's mailbag was once asked if Phione was Legendary. The official answer was initially no, but was quickly changed to yes; the whole mailbag section has since been taken down with the restructure of Pokémon.com. Origin Phione is probably based on s, specifically . Clione are remarkably popular in Japanese documentaries, especially in , on which Sinnoh is based (this may also explain their appearance in Chocovine Town). Name origin Phione may be a combination of the final syllable of and (sea angels). Like clione, Phione is pronounced in three syllables. In other languages and clione (sea angels) |de=Phione|demeaning=Same as Japanese name |fr=Phione|frmeaning=Same as Japanese name |es=Phione|esmeaning=Same as Japanese name |it=Phione|itmeaning=Same as Japanese name |ko=피오네 Phione|komeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |zh_cmn=霏歐納 Fēi Ōu Nà|zh_cmnmeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |ru=Фиона Fiona|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Sea guardians External links |} Category:Promotion-only Pokémon Category:Pokémon in no regional Pokédex de:Phione fr:Phione it:Phione ja:フィオネ pl:Phione zh:霏欧纳